Caroline, Bella's long lost sister
by Giornopergior
Summary: Caroline is tortured then saved by Nick. A love interest begins. Caroline finds out later on that she has a sister and is entered into the world of vampired and werewolves.


Chapter 1 – Caroline's POV

As I ran in fear of my life down Elliot road. My hands still bind behind my back, blood still dripping from my now brittle body. Me looking left right and centre for any other sign of human life. I know that the chances of me finding someone other than the sadistic man who did this to me were very slim. Elliot road is just made up of forest. No houses just tree's.

Elliot road was the main and only road taking you from Williams's town to north shore. Williams's town is made up of 6 houses. All of which are about 3 kilometres away from each other. I was running from the closest house to north shore. My whole family live in north shore as do I, so I thought that, that was my safest bet.

It felt as though I was running for hours. I had to stop, just for enough time until I caught my breath. I found a large eucalyptus tree that I could hide behind in order for my lungs to catch up.

I sat just behind the tree, trying to think of a way to UN bind my wrists. After a few minutes of looking aimlessly around for a rock or anything sharp, I came across a broken mountain dew bottle. Searching through the shattered pieces, looking for a piece just big enough to UN bind my wrists and set me free of this taupe coloured rope. I find a piece the size of a 50cent coin; this was the biggest bit there.

I crouch down, my back facing the glass pile. I pick up the tiny glass piece between both of my hands. My fingers facing my wrists, I attempt to cut the rope. At first I'm UN successful, my hands moving faster and faster, until my wrists break free. A sigh of relief. I sit back down behind the eucalyptus tree for a few more moments before I began to walk again, to try and find my way home again.

Half a kilometre went by and I almost gave up hope, until I saw the north shore city lights. The lights were so far away but it rejoiced my hope. Beginning to run as fast as I could, feeling somewhat happy for the first time tonight. All of my negative thoughts were racing in the opposite direction. The feeling of relief rushed through my body. Nothing bad could happen now.

Almost a kilometre away from the brink of north shore my pace began to die down. I was almost home. I turned around to look at the direction I had come from, kind of in a celebratory way. I look down at my limbs, my wrists bruised from my shackles, feet dirty from walking barefoot, my legs and arms bloody from my escape. My stomach bare. The only clothing I was wearing, were a pair of purple spandex under wear with a matching bra, although covered in dirt and blood almost made it look like a brown and red matching set.

A bright light caught my gaze taking my attention towards it. It would almost be 4 in the morning, why would anyone be out at this time?

What if he figured out I escaped. What if he was after me.

The lights were almost defiantly from a moving vehicle. Out of fear I began to run again.

I thinking that I was home free was probably the stupidest mistake that I have ever made.

Running as fast as I could try to oust beat the vehicle that captured me, that put me in this situation. My legs began to fall weak. I tripped over my left ankle, this causing me to fall to my knees. The lights were gaining on me. I gave up.

As I laid, praying that my thoughts were wrong, that those lights weren't from Mr. Jack kasinska's, black pickup truck.

"Don't be him, don't be him, and don't be him" I cried. Rocking backwards and forth I repeated "Don't be him, don't be him, and don't be him, Oh lord please". My eyes locked tight, the fear spread through me like wild fire.

"Are you ok" a soft voice whispered.

I was almost certain it wasn't jack. I opened my eyes and turned my head towards him. Some time when I was chanting in prayer. This bright blue eyed, short dark haired man must have pulled up beside me and stepped out of his car.

He took off his black business jacket and handed to me. "Are you ok miss" he whispered again.

I must have looked like a lost puppy but looks really didn't concern me at this time."No, please help me" I whimpered. I took his jacket and wrapped it around my almost naked body.

"Here jump in" he took me around to the passenger side of the car. Like a gentle man he held my hand and opened the door for me. His face petrified.

On our way to north shore I couldn't help but stare at his almost perfect face. His eyes dark blue, but they showed kindness, porcelain skin and dark pink plump lips.

I couldn't help but wonder who this man was. I had never seen him before and the only towns around for miles were north shore and William town. I grew up in north shore so if he lived there I would know.

"Who are you and what happened to you" he asked confused. He must have been thinking the same as me.

"I'm Caroline, and who are you?"

"Caroline, I'm nick"

He seemed concerned about something."What are you doing out here so late?" I tried to say strong but I began to cry.

"Are you ok?"

My stomach began to cramp up. The areas on my abdomen that were bruised felt as though someone was stabbing me over and over again. I moaned.

"Caroline" nick cried. The car came to a sudden stop. The tires screeched. My seatbelt struck against my brittle skin. My vision became faint, Murky just like bad pool water. All I could here was nick's voice "CAROLINE, Caroline , caroline"

The pain from my abdomen began to spread up towards my head. My hands cupped around my temple area. My head suddenly becoming heavier I laid my head upon Nick's lap. My hands moving from my temple to my stomach, my knees bent. I manage to let out a plea "TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL"

"Ok, Ok, just hang on a bit longer"

I heard the car screech and felt Nick's hand grasp mine.


End file.
